fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Fandom
Basic Information JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Hirohiko Araki. It was originally serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1987 to 2004 before being transferred to the monthly seinen magazine Ultra Jump in 2005.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo's_Bizarre_Adventure The most recent anime adaptation of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure by David Production has become very popular with a wide audience since its release in 2012. Now at the end of its fourth season, the anime's production has concluded as of July 28th.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo%27s_Bizarre_Adventure:_Golden_Wind The series is split into 8 separate parts that are each set in different time periods, locations around the world, and later in alternate universes. Each part's protagonist has the nickname "JoJo" and are all members of the bloodline known as the Joestar family. In each part, the main JoJo and a group of friends must combat various enemies with supernatural powers. Appearance JJBA's appearance is mainly based on the 3rd protagonist of the series, Jotaro. The fandom is over 6 feet tall and has a particularly muscular build. On the back on his neck is a light star-shaped birthmark. He has a small gap in his teeth like the current JoJo, Josuke. He wears the dark trenchcoat and iconic hat-hair of Jotaro and a green and yellow striped scarf like Joseph. His blue fingerless gloves are a similar style to those worn by Jonathan. He also wears a light purple sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and a triangle pattern belt that is reminiscent of Caesar's bandanna. In some designs, he also dons golden emblems such as Josuke's peace sign or Giorno's ladybug broach on his jacket. Personality The JJBA Fandom is a fandom notorious for his extreme dedication to his series. Unlike other fandoms, he is generally not much of a traditional artist and prefers to use his talents to over-analyze various aspects of the series and to generate an abundance of memes (aka JoJokes) due to the vast amount of humorous content to be found in JoJo's. JJBA is initially critical of anything he finds to be inconsistent, but with time, he becomes forgiving of peoples' mistakes. This is especially true with Araki's seemingly terrible memory when it comes to keeping plotholes in his series to a minimum. JJBA loves music from the 70s, 80s, 90s, and early 2000s, but only songs/musicians that became the names of characters in JoJo's. Although he constantly makes fun of Araki's stylistic choices when it comes to fashion, his own sense of fashion is based off of Araki's as well. He hates when things lack interesting color schemes, and sometimes waits until new manga chapters are colorized before reading them. Abilities * Onomatopoeia: Japanese kanji float around him during intense moments. * Hamon/The Ripple * Stand: JJBA's stand is named Stand Proud. It has the abilities to do the basic ORA Rush and temporarily grant stands. * Spin Relationships Family Hirohiko Araki - Father JJBA has an undying love for Araki. Whenever he is upset, he just thinks about how Araki seems to never age and therefore, as a vampire, he will be able to keep the series going forever. The only thing he has ever criticized about Araki is his forgetfulness when writing the series, which has led to many plot holes. This, and the increasingly bizarre stories and character designs he has been coming up with lately. Baoh Fandom - Brother Friends My Hero Academia Fandom MHA is very interested in JJBA because he can't quite pinpoint the source of his power. JJBA expresses a little annoyance when Hero tries to study him, but he doesn't mind hanging out with him on occasion. He sometimes takes MHA on excursions to defeat minor villains. He tries to teach Hero to "say something cool" after defeating his enemies, but MHA usually ends up saying something a little cheesy. Regardless, JJBA thinks highly of Hero's determination to help other people. One Punch Man Fandom Persona 4 Fandom JJBA is particularly fond of P4 above all other Persona fandoms because of the game's focus on finding a serial killer in a small town. It reminds him of his own part 4, Diamond is Unbreakable. Additionally, Personas are very similar to Stands, and the two bond over their bizarre powers and pursuit of the truth. Pop Team Epic Fandom Surprisingly, these two are friends due to both of their statuses as "the meme anime" and "the shitpost anime." Mob Psycho 100 Fandom Other JJBA tends to annoy bandoms like Metallica and Green Day with his references. Trivia * JJBA practices his JoJo poses every day. * The fandom has taken over the comment section of YouTube videos featuring the songs/artists that JoJo characters were named after.https://www.reddit.com/r/StardustCrusaders/comments/52bmsu/the_jojo_fanbase/ * He loves Italian food. * He jokingly hates and takes every opportunity to meme the number 4.https://www.reddit.com/r/ShitPostCrusaders/comments/b8klfv/national_bully_mista_month/ * From 2012 to around 2014, he used to enjoy overused memes such as "To Be Continued" and "It was me, Dio!" but now feels distaste towards them when he comes across them online. * His waifu is Speedwagon. * Still gets sad over Joestar group deaths. References Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandoms Category:Manga Fandoms Category:Anime Fandoms Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:Shonen Jump Fandoms